pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Todo
Todo Hikari is Shion's younger sister and attends both Paprika Private Academy and PriPara Idol Academy. She uses the brand Dreaming Girl and is shares the center position with Shion in Dressing Pafe. She is also a close friend of the members of Saints, and has been taught by Naru to do Prism Lives during shows. She also gets wings on stage when performing Prism Lives and when she does one, she places a ribbon on her mic and it has a similar effect to when Naru places a ribbon on her guitar. Her debut song is Gift (Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Rinne) and her Making Drama is the Making Drama version of Flapping! Rainbow Tail! Her manager is is supposed to be Usacha, but since Usacha is still quite unexperienced with managing, Usagi is managing her for the meantime. Personality Like her sister Shion, Hikari can be very serious, but she only becomes serious when she gets mad. Otherwise, she is quite sociable and is nice to everyone except for people she doesn't like. She is always willing to help anyone that asks for it and always does her best at it. When she plays go ''with Shion, she changes character and is able to block out all distractions and fully concentrate on ''go. She does great in class but often starts daydreaming in the middle of class. Significant Coords Precious Mermaid Coord - Hikari's casual Coord in PriPara until Major Class Tropical Cyalume Coord - Hikari's Cyalume Coord until Major Class Nice Rika-chan Coord - Hikari's new casual coord starting from Major Class Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord - Hikari's new Cyalume Coord starting from Major Class Performance Coords Rainbow Rose Coord (Note to self: Rinne's performance Coord when facing June It doesn't have an official name so I named it XD) (Debut Coord) Silk Vampire Coord Night Mermaid Coord Relatives Paprika Private Academy Laala Manaka - Hikari and Laala have a friendly relationship and usually snap friend tickets\ Mirei Minami - Hikari knows about Shion's grudge against her, but Hikari thinks that she's really cool Sophie Hojo - Hikari is usually seen giving her pickled plums when together Dorothy West - Hikari thinks Dorothy is cute and they often get along in Dressing Pafe. She can also be seen calming Shion and Dorothy when they fight. Leona West - Hikari likes how Leona is kind and they are teammates in Dressing Pafe. They both break up fights in Dressing Pafe PriPara Idol Academy Shion Todo - They are sisters as well as classmates in both schools. They often play go ''together and trust each other completely. Shion dragged her into PriPara and she adores it. They are both centers in Dressing Pafe. Shion is often the one who snaps Hikari out of it when she is daydreaming by usually flinging ''go pieces at her in the middle of class. Although Hikari usually ends up calming Shion when she gets mad. Hoshizora Mizuki - Mizuki and Hikari are really close friends. The two of them and Shion can often be seen hanging out together. The three of them always help each other out in class and with homework. Category:Academy Festival Category:Student Category:Dreaming Girl user Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idols